New Beginning of his Life
by ebbs-imagination
Summary: New life. New story. Tony faces the biggest adventure of his life. Enjoy A/C "The legends of Spirit" -ebbs-imagination
1. Preface

A story I came through with and want to share it with the rest of you.

Preface

Some don't believe the fantasy of powers, flying through the sky with nothing but yourself or the ability of moving objects with your mind. They believe reality, things that are there. They say it's a child's tale, a tale in which they do not believe because it's not there. But just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not there, the tale is real.

I'd never paid close attention to how my future would end up. I lived in the present never in the past or future. Always living in reality, my past isn't. . . How would you say this, normal? I soon realized I had to be normal in order to part in this world. I have a perfect family, and a perfect life. I have wonderful parents; my father Edward Vincent Adams, famous genius inventor entrepreneur, he has his own company, named after our family, Adams Industries. He is the best dad I could ever ask for, understanding, hilarious, and protecting. My Mother Esmeralda Natasha Adams, greatest doctor in the city and the best mother anybody can possibly want, lovable, caring, protecting and the most beautiful women I've seen, cause she's my mother.

On July 7th I was born, but dead. I couldn't be born because I wasn't from Earth but from another planet, so its forbidden. My parents were devastated at the thought that they had lost their first child. I light stroked and a god came to life, he gave me life and a blessing. The light vanished and I started to cry, I was alive. From there my parents named me Emiliah Desiree Renaldie Adams. I had my mother's looks and my father's eyes, blue green.

At my first year my parents found out that I had powers, bending the earth elements. They weren't surprised because in their world they also had powers. But at the age of 5 I moved things with my mind, my eyes got white and my body had white lines heading down my arms and legs. They soon found out it was the power of the god; telepathic powers. They changed me, I had to be a different person, and hide who I really was. I learn to adapt to a normal girl and hide my powers, I was now Desiree Adams; i never let no one know my first name just my parents. From there everyone called me Dess I went to school becoming a genius and following my father's footsteps.

My father's best friend, Howard Anthony Walter Stark also as my uncle and currently godfather; he is also a famous inventor. He and my father were best friends since I can remember and still are today. Howard has his own company as well, called Stark Industries; there geniuses what do you expect. Howard found love at 16, with a lovely woman named Maria Collins Carbonel, they got married at 20 and soon had a son on July 5th that same year 3057, they named their first child Anthony Edward Stark, yeah he and my dad were close; he named his middle name after my dad but I call him Tony; we became best friends and did almost everything together. We went to the same school, became god siblings and shared everything but the kitchen sink.

I had a perfect life and nothing could ever change that. Until November 16, 2018, my life changed drastically and will never be the same.

** I decided to write this because I wanted to get your opinion if I post chapters on this or not. I really hope you guys review, I want to know if you'll like to read my book, it's coming alone really well. Later on I'll just change the Iron Man Characters. Well hope you guys like it; please review your ideas. Thanks, Peace Out.**


	2. Chapter 1, Needs

Needs

The driver drove us to the airport heading to the Adams jet. It was seventy degrees in California, and the sky was perfect; cloudless blue. We were heading back to New York after my dad had his business trip to LA, we have been here for a week and I've been home sick already and missing my best friend. I was turning thirteen in a week and I was more excited than ever, I had a whole celebration coming and I couldn't wait. Sure I've had many other birthdays but this one was special, I am going to be a teenager and I was going to celebrate it with Tony most importantly.

We are exactly two day apart, sadly he's older but it's also a good thing because he protects me like a little sister. Tony and I would once in a while do our birthdays together; we would do them because Tony only has his dad. Sadly, Tony's mom died when he was five, no one wanted to tell me how. My family and theirs are really close so I didn't care if Tony shared his birthday with me, I kind of liked it. I was sitting by my dad while he was looking at his smart phone; I decided to peek at what he was doing.

"Can I help you Madame?" My father said before me

I giggled at him catching me "Dad what are you doing?" I asking him and still looking over at his phone

"I'm trying to finish this work before we get in the plane" he looked at me smiling

"Oh am I bothering you?" I asked sitting back down in my seat

He looked at me and put his phone away in his pocket.

"Not at all pumpkin!" He grabbed me at started tickling me.

My mom just stared at us and smiled, she enjoyed the love that I had to both if them. She admired when my dad played with me, it always brought a smile to her face.

"Honey are you excited that were going back?" She asked me as I sat down next to my dad.

"Yeah, I am. I want to see Tony again, and I'm starting to feel homesick" I said as I put my seat belt back on.

"Oh dad, I finally finished the repulsers I built! Well they go a little to the right but other than that they work great" I looked at him with my biggest smile

"Really, well I want to see them when we get back." He said putting an arm around me

My mom looked at me, "Just like your father." She smiled "My little genius girl is growing up, where did the time go"

"I'm still your little girl mom, but slightly bigger" I said smiling, they both laughed softly. I was excited going back home but I also didn't want to leave so soon, there was so much to see in so little time maybe I'd come back when I'm older.

Then limo came to a stop and we were parked out next to the plane. I got out and my phone rang.

"Hello?" I put it next to my ear.

"Dess!" The other line said, it was Tony, I smiled and got out the car

"Tony! I missed you"

"I miss you too, are you in your way back?"

"Yeah I am, I'm getting in the plane now. I'll be there soon. I finally finished the repulsers I built, there working great! Sort of" I bit my lip and looked at the plane

"That's great I can't wait to see you, it's been pretty boring since your not around"

"You can't live without me." I smirked "Listen I have to go the plane is about to take off, I'll see you in a bit" I stopped at the stairs heading to the plane.

"I can't wait I'll tell my dad to meet you there, okay?"

"Okay Tony, I can't wait either, bye" I pressed the end button and headed in the plane. I sat next to my mom and put my seat belt on. My dad was on the other said of us strapping himself on too. The plane roared to life and took off, I saw my mom closing her eyes and grabbing on tight the seat. I took her hand and squeezed it; she looked at me and relaxed.

I remember the first time I was on the plane, it was scary at first, I thought it was an earthquake; well I was four so it wasn't surprising for me to be scared.

later that day I looked outside the window and the sun was about to set, I looked at my mom and she was sound asleep. I decided to get up and check up on dad.

"Hey daddy, what you doing?" I looked up on my tiptoes on his desk

"Hey caterpillar, I'm working on a surprise" he looked at me still screwing on the bolt.

"Can I know what it is?" I asked sheepishly

"Umm let me think... Nope" he said popping the P

"Aw, I'll be fine out what is dad. I'm a genius, don't you remember I got a scholarship to M.I.T remember, at 13!" I smirked at him. I was ahead from my grade and the machine I first invented caused much attention from colleges. My father thought I should of headed to college already but my mom thought otherwise, even though my father has taught me everything I should know, my mom still wanted me to go to school, no matter how smart I was.

I have to give my mom some credit though; she was there to help me too. She was a NASA engineer back then but now she's the best doctor in California and New York, at least as far as I know. Without her I'd probably be useless, I'd have no girl talk or even go to her if I had girl or boy problems. She's great, the best mom I could ever possibly have. I look up to her as much as I do with my dad so without them I wouldn't be the girl I am today. I would get along a lot better with my dad because A: he understood my boy side and he didn't pressure me to act more like a girly girl B: having a guy best friend instead of a girl best friend, and C: my temper.

My Temper is very sensitive, it doesn't mean I lost my temper, I just misplace it with people who get on my bad side from time to time. My dad would say if someone ever ticks me off I should count 1 patience, 2 patience, 3 patience until I got to ten and they haven't stop, I could lose it on them. My mom wasn't a fan of that, you'd be surprise I got my temper from my mom so she really doesn't get mad as much as I do. She just says I should try better to control it, and I have gotten better; for my mom.

"And I'm so proud of you for that, but this is special" he put down his screwdriver and crouched down next to me. "I'm positive you're going to love it; you'll see on your birthday"

"Okay, but I'll find out" I pointed at myself with my thumb. "I'll read your mind" He chuckled and hugged me. Ever since I was five and my parents found out about my powers, yes I have powers; influences to be precise, the ability to bend water, earth, air, and fire but they told me to never use them in case of an emergency. Sadly there was never an emergency because I would always have bodyguards 24/7. I still managed to bend some elements while I was at home bored. When I was seven I found out my parents also had powers back on their days. My father told me they had given up there powers when I was born, in order to save me along with telepathy from the god of Haznia; King Hay'jun. I've never been taught to maneuvered them thoroughly because my parents didn't want me to fracture anything but they knew I'd fine out someday. From there I would always tell myself, I would never disrespect my parents because they have up everything for me. I looked at my dad and smiled.

"Look" he brought out a necklace he head under his shirt, "you see this necklace, it's the same one my father gave me," he held the medal shaped into a long square with a symbol. A symbol that looked like a word in a different language, "now it's yours; I want you to know that this is the key to _everything_ I own and cherish" he opened it. There placed a small picture of our family and the word Haznia on the other side with the symbol of something in a different language.

"What does it say?" I grabbed the chain while it was still hooked around his neck.

In that instant a loud boom was heard next to the back of the plane; the subject changed. I yelped and my dad looked with wipe eyes, he looked out the window and ran back to me picking me up and running to my mom. I saw that the right wing exploded filled with smoke and fire and was slowing down.

My mom screamed and saw us; she grabbed me from my dad and sat us down.

"Honey hold on!" Dad yelled at us and he ran to the front of the plane, god knows where. My mom started to cry, and I looked out the window, I looked with wide eyes out the window. A man flying on nothing but on some kind of silver plate, he fired what seemed like a laser. I managed to memorize his figure, he looked and me and disappeared, my mother cried another scream and my dad was back. He held on a weird gun that was smoking, he told my mom something I couldn't hear.

"Dess, use your powers and pick up the plane!" He told me holding my hand. I looked at him with wide eyes. I haven't used my powers in forever and I didn't know how to control them.

"Dad! I can't I don't know how I-I never learned, I-I" I let out tears run down my eyes.

"You can do it. Bend it honey I know you can" my dad was calm and squeezed my mom's hand. I shut my eyes and thought hard, but nothing came out. The plane started to fall fast.

"Daddy! I'm scared" I cried

"C'mon honey you can do it, think. Nothing's going to happen to us, we're going to be find, I promise just focus hard" My dad grabbed my cheek

I shut my eyes and I screamed. Nothing, I could see the mountains and knew what was going to happen.

My dad looked at me and knew I couldn't do it. I let out tears and looked at me mom, she kissed my head

"I love you with my entire heart baby, never forget that! You will always be my little girl"

"No mom" I pleaded knowing what was going to happen.

"We will always be here" he pointed at my heart. "We are the proudest parents, to have you as our daughter. I am real proud of you caterpillar. Never ever forget that." I grabbed his hand a put it on my cheek, crying he hugged me.

"I love you guys! I thank god to call my mom and dad! I love you!" I cried

My heart pounded and focused on my powers, I screamed and thought of saving their lives, in saving nothing but their lives.

"We won't die today!" I screamed

Everything became white. I yelled as to what I assumed would happen. But it never came.

I opened my eyes, I saw bits if fire everywhere. It looked like it was burning out, I tried to pick up my head put everything hurt. I managed to look at my body, my hands were glowing white. blood was all over my body. 'I survived' I thought, but where were my parents. I yelled out there names, no one came. I screamed for what seemed hours. I looked at the sky, it was cloudy. I concentrated and I forced myself up. I screamed in pain holding my body. I screamed out, I saw I had a huge cut on my leg. I ripped a piece of cloth from my sweater and tied it around my leg. I slouched and searched for anything or anyone alive. I managed to walk to the plane limping in the effort. It was burned to pieces; I saw the pilot but quickly looked away afraid to look at his body. I saw in horror he was missing his leg, I walked away searching for my parents again.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw my dad lying on his back with many cuts and blood on his face. That was it, I screamed and cried like I've never cried before, I fell to my knees and picked up his head. I called his name but nothing; I hugged him as close as I could. I couldn't stop crying, I couldn't get up, I just stared not able to breathe I continued to let tears fall, I grabbed his necklace and held it in his hand. My mom was nowhere to be found. I screamed to the top of my lungs, 'There gone' I thought. I saw my mom's bracelet that my dad gave her on the fifth anniversary gift. I picked it up and held it also.

"If they're dead, then we're all dead" I said to myself serious. I concentrated hard on my powers and finally managed to bend air around myself from the ground. I looked back at the plane and let out one last tear. I wiped it off and flew off, never looking back.

* * *

Tony's dad and him waited at the airport, waiting for the Adams jet to arrive. Their arrival was a 5 pm, he just needed to wait 5 more minutes, and He was so excited that his best friend was coming back from California, she has been gone for a week and he'd miss her. Tony sat patiently with his dad, he was on his phone doing who knows what, and Tony took out his phone and looked at the time. It was 4:56, he was getting frustrated. "What's wrong son?" His dad asked looked at Tony.

"The time is going by so slow dad! Can you make it go faster?" Tony asked him, waiting for him to say yes.

Howard chucked and put a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry son they will be here in any minute" Howard smiled at his son

Tony sighed, he turned on his phone and started playing.

30 minutes have passed and no sign of the plane.

"Dad, shouldn't the plane be here by now?" Tony asked looking at his dad worrying. Howard looked at the time and back out the window.

"Do t worry son, the plane is probably a little late, I'm sure they'll be here any second" Howard smiled at his son and got up. "Come on let's go grab something to eat while they arrived." Howard extended his arm for his son to take it. Tony grabbed it and they both headed to the little open shack.

It was six o'ten now and Tony was desperate. "Dad I'm getting worried the plane should have been here by now" Tony tugged on his father's coat.

"Your right, Is taking long" Howard got up and headed to the counter

"Excuse me madam, my friend's plane was suppose to be here an hour ago and his plane is still not here" Howard asked calmed looking at the lady.

Tony was on his tiptoes looking at the lady's computer.

"Do you know what the plane is called?" She asked looking at the computer screen

"Adams industries" Tony told the lady

Howard smiled and looked back at the lady.

"There arrival should have been at five, which is strange. I'll call the pilot" she said informing

"Thank you madam" Howard sat back down with Tony looked sad.

"Don't worry son there fine, they probably had to stop for gas" Howard hugged his son. Tony signed and continued watching TV. Howard glanced at the lady and saw she had worry in her face. Howard looked back at his phone.

Howard saw that it has passed another hour and nothing. He got up moving Tony's head and moved to the counter again.

"Any signs yet?" Howard asked frustrated

"Mr. Stark I'm sorry but it seems I can't contact the pilot"

"What do you mean you can't?" Howard looked at her now getting mad.

"I have lost signal with the plane"

"How!" he screamed the attendant, "you guys have all these gadgets and your telling me you lost signal with the plane? What kind of airport loses signal with the plane?" Howard was now upset.

Tony looked at his dad, but he saw everyone looking at something with their hand on their mouth.

Tony looked at what everyone was looking at and did the same. There he saw the TV was set to breaking news. The Adams Jet crashed in the mountains of Pennsylvania. Tony's heart fell, he fell to his knees and let out tears. Howard looked at to screen and couldn't believe what was happening.

"The Adams jet found crashed at the mountains of Pennsylvania, rescue helicopters saw the smoke and headed to help, no signs of survivors. We presume the Adams family, is dead." The reporter said as the video looked like it was filming from the sky. Howard mouth dropped, his eyes suddenly got blurry and saw his son in the floor, crying. His picked up his son and rested his head in his shoulder.

"No!" Howard yelled looking at the TV; everyone looked at them with sad eyes.

Howard's bodyguards were soon at his sides and lead him to the helicopter.

He could hear his son crying on his shoulder, Howard hugged him tighter.

"Mr. Stark. Mr. Adams body was found, but no sign of Mrs. Adams or Dess. Specialist says the plane was shot down." His bodyguard informed him. Tony looked up and looked at the bodyguard

"She can't be dead! Dess cannot be dead!" Tony cried and looked at his father for help "Dad please tell me she's not dead! Please she cannot be dead!" Howard looked at his son and let tears fall down his eyes. He just hugged Tony tighter.

The helicopter flew them to hospital where Edward's body was taken. Howard entered the lab and saw his brother lying there dead. Howard couldn't help let out a sob.

"My brother" He cried looking at him "My brother you can't be dead" he cried even more

"You were the only family I've had; you were an uncle to my son. You were my best friend, my brother of heart!" Howard let out another sob "I'll promise you, I will find who did this to you, and when I do they'll regret it for the rest of their lives"

Tony came in with the reddest eyes.

"Dad, are they really dead?" He asked from the door. Howard whipped his tears and motioned for him to come closer.

Tony ran to his dad and hugged him.

"I'm sorry son but there weren't any survivors from the plane" he told his son

"They can't be, Dess will turn fourteen in a week and were supposed to celebrate it together." Tony cried on Howard's shoulder. "I know son, I know"

They cried together and said there goodbyes. Howard and Tony headed home without a word.

When Tony got home he looked out his window into the sky and let out a tear,

"Dess, if you're up there. I want to tell you I miss you. Why did you have to leave today? We could've done so many things together. We could of grown old together and still be best friends. Now without you, I have a hole in my heart. I have no friends now. Who will I get to when I need to talk or need help?" He let out a sob, he still couldn't believe it. His best friend is gone. "I'll miss you Dess! I love you! I'll find who did this to you Dess, I promise you that!" He yelled at the dark sky, 'why god? Why would you take her?' Tony thought.

Howard went to Tony's and saw him crying "Dad I'll never have another best friend" Tony wiped his eyes, Howard looked at his son and hugged him "I'm going to miss you uncle too and you untie" Howard rubbed his head.

"We're alone dad, just you and me now" Tony hugged his father one last time.

"I promise you son, I'll find who killed them, I promise"

* * *

I didn't know where I was or were I landed. I looked around, I was back home in New York. I managed to find my back home without any help; I looked at the city, but looked away.

"People think I'm dead." I said "Tony probably thinks I'm dead now." I looked back at the city 'Should I really go back?' I thought to myself. I looked at my wound, it was healing fast. I fell to the floor, I can't do this my parents are gone. I let out a tear, no one will ever find out I'm alive; whoever this guy was, that wanted us to die will pay for the lost of my parents. 'I'm going to be a different person now, I'll live up in people's shadows; I'll be this town's hero. I can't trust no one no more'


	3. Chapter 2, New Beginnings

2. New beginning

June 23rd 3073, it has been two years since my parent's death, along with the death of Desiree Adams. My figure totally changed, I hit puberty at 14 which made my body change into a woman body. I was 5'8 with peach skin and long light brown hair my ethnicity was mixed, I had grown to a teenager just as my mom used to look; my chest grew along with my tush and had almost the same face features as my dad. His round nose and lined lips, his perfect outlined jaw and slightly chubbier cheeks, I had my mom blue and green eyes, I had her body form, a bit muscular with a skinny body. Like the woman who brought me into this world.

These past years of living alone I managed to live in an abandoned house at the end of a cliff. I made sure it was secure with my physical influences; earth bending the rock to its exemplary shape. It was a two story house, It had a two regular rooms and on master bedroom, an expanded living room with walls separating with walls leading to a balcony, it also came with a kitchen as big as the garage, I constructed a lab at the bottom of the house filled with my devices, invention, and other technical things along with some of my dad's.

I assembled a device at the top of the house that'll shield my house from invaders or planes the flying by that might manage to spy us. I moved the furniture from my old house to the abandoned new house, I worked on it the previous years, painting and stabling it inside and outside. Also fixing the windows, doors, ceilings, and the light; technically it looked like a brand new house. I thanked my influences for me being able to construct this. I spent a good three years practicing my physical influences with the elements, therefore getting better and better. It wasn't easy without the assistance of my parents; it probably would've been much easier with their help.

I turn 16 in a couple of days, which I made me less confident to grow any older than I am. A few days back I headed to my old house finding out that it was getting stored out. I found my dad's lab and took out his personal devices he invented; I took my cloths, pictures, and other personal belonging that I came across. I found a large box with the name Haznia in the front, it was hidden in my dad's safe; it's the box that kept all the secrets of me and how I became to be a powerful human; I took this as an emergency, once I was done I placed all the belongings in an enormous tank I found next to the construction they were about to use in order to seal the house. I flew to the sky with the tank followed behind; mental powers sure come in handy.

When I got there I laid it in the floor and started taking things out. Taking out papers, scrolls, vintage photos like my dad and these other man, he was tall, a bit muscular, and with brown hair he looked familiar; anyways I found a book about the elements, my told me I'd one get to use them, and I think today I can 'I could use this to learn other moves' I thought to myself, why until I'm older?

I found my papers about letters they send my dad from Haznia. My dad's dairy where he kept all his inventions like this Self changer, the Adam 500, the controller, the super telescope, the rocket man. Inventions he created and created with my uncle, I also found a book my mom left.

It was a book for me, a book when she would give me when she's dead. 'I think it's a little late for that' I thought to myself, opening the book. I read the beginning of the first page, it read.

"_To my dearest daughter, the death of me came upon and I made this book in order to leave some advice behind; I never imagined leaving you this but I left it just in case something did. I filled this book with hints, family secrets, advice, and mostly love; I know you might just starting to get over my death but honey know this I always watch out for you. And I made sure your guardian does as well, look in the box sent from Haznia, I left a surprise there for you. He will take care of you my dear. I also left you a bending staff, carry it at all times with you it helps you return to Haznia once you mastered your bending, it only works when it's in your possession. It makes you powerful when you have it, take good care of them, it's the only way the gods can contact you."_

I came across the staff she told me about it, curved in a swirl at the top with a sharp point, I grabbed it gently, the spot where I had grabbed it shinned blue, I let go with a gasp. I picked it up again it did the same thing; I brought it up it was a foot taller than me. I grabbed it with my other hand as it turned blue again. On the side there was a string hard and strong, I tried to take it out but it somehow looked glued it couldn't come out. The string ran from the top to bottom hooked strongly against each other but it still didn't come out. I signed angrily shaking it in front of me, and in that instant fire shot out making my gasp. I looked back at it curiously, I bended air power and the same came out on top it blew the papers off my desk "Cool" I said excitingly, this must be the staff that can help me out' like some heroes have swords or a magical wand, I chucked and continued to look for the guardian my mom told me about in the book. My hand hit something hard at the bottom of the box; I stimulated everything out of the way and grabbed for what looked like an egg in a heater. I examined it and saw the egg inside, it was blue with white lightning stripes. I brought it up close to my face and looked at it closely.

I opened the box and grabbed the egg out, it was sizzling but it didn't burn me. I cooled it down, but I realized the egg started to glow white. I put it down and it became whiter and whiter cracking in different angles it was starting to hatch. I hid behind the desk and peeked on the other side waiting for something to happen. It shined brighter and brighter, I closed my eyes and covered my head waiting for the expected. When I thought it was over I looked back and saw it had hatched egg pieces all over the place. What I didn't notice was that the creature was gone; I looked around looking for some kind of animal or anything out of the usual. In the corner of my eye I saw something black on the ceiling, I looked up and there it was.

A sort of dragon like thing, I backed up and readied my power, my fist burned with scorching fire and got to my stance. The dragon had wide expanded wings with big eyes and a diamond like shaped head as big as a tire; its skin was all covered in blackness only visible faded white stripes on its wings and back that dimmed a bit. Its eyes were electric blue mixed with yellow, like a cat; it seems to get bigger by the minute. It looked at me with its big eyes filled with curiosity and quarry; it roared and dropped in front of me landing like a cat; his death glare stared at me, it roared and growled louder spreading the back wings on the back of his head. I backed away aiming my hand at the reptile dragon, it got closer, and closer to my face. It was only inches away; it sniffed my hair and looked back at me. I started at its eyes amazed stuck in its trance; I closed my eyes waiting for it to eat me up and end my life there.

What I didn't expect is the gooey texture of his tongue licked my face; I let out a chuckle and rubbed his head. I knew it was a boy when he turned on his back.

I stopped rubbing his head and he got back up still wanting to view all of his body form and detail he had. He stood on all fours, he was big as a car, and his tail was about three feet long with two sharp wings at the end. His body was thick and firm; filled with muscle I bet and with small white faded lights on his back. His legs were round and about six inches long with five claws like a dogs paw, also his head; his ears wear long but pointed he had two small flab's on the sides and his head, like his threat stance every time he hisses in threat his back wings stand up. His enormous wings expanded giving me a full view maybe about six feet wide, they had five sharp ends on the back of the wings. He also had two other wings in the beginning of his tail with ruff scales sticking up in his back and tail. And exquisite creature right before my eyes. His eyes where hypnotizing, blue and yellow looked like evil were in them but they weren't. He was friendly, friendly with me. He crawled to the box and started digging his head on the box that I found.

"Hey! No stop that" I ran to him and he held up a book on his mouth, I reached up and grabbed it from his mouth. I pulled away scanning the title it read Spirit of the Guardians. I continued reading and it was him, it was a drawing of the dragon my mom told me about, I continued to read.

"A guardian of the spirit, a mischievous pet dragon sent to protect and guide the powerful human, Haden's life form."

I looked at the dragon and back at the book, he was meant to protect me. I looked at him and got closer; I grabbed his head and looked at his eyes.

"My mom sent you here to protect me?" I looked into his eyes. He made a gargle sound in his throat and licked my face, I chuckled

"Good, cause I was getting kind of lonely here" I stared at his stunning eyes, I patted his head scratching his hard skin, I placed my hand on the back of his neck wanting to hug him.

He roared and ran outside; I shifted and ran after him. I looked at the sky and saw him gliding; I lifted myself with air and flew to him, he flew faster and got lost in the clouds, 'I hope no one sees us' I hurried to find him.

All if a sudden I saw blue where he got lost, I suspected the worst but he appeared in front of me and flew towards my small figure. I stared in wide eyes and he picked me up and lifted my on its back, I cried in surprise. He had grown, his figure was bigger, his wings were wide and his tail was longer with wings in the end. I grabbed on to his head and lifted my body, I yelled in excitement.

"Let's see what you can do then" I yelled at him. He looked at me and smirked, I smiled as he headed straight to earth, I whooped as he moved out of the way and spun rapidly. I grabbed on tight as he landed on the yard, I got off and fell to my knees.

"That was totally awesome!" I yelled as I jumped up, I looked back at him and he robbed his face on my stomach, he figure was as big as a car now. I hugged him,

"If only my parent's could see you." I let go and looked at his eyes. He groaned

"From now we are the heroes of this town; you and I will protect those who can't. We'll live up to our family's death." I looked at the city with Dawn by my side.

I went inside to finish the last touches of my computer, I pressed the button and the screen levitated on top, like a monitor but it was see through. I had finally finished last minute touch ups.

"Computer scan universe, and add location" I upgraded new voice manual, I named it Calvin, I don't know why but I always wanted to name one of my assistant Calvin. I first build Cal a month ago and I haven't finished since now it was suppose to be a project with my dad but I guess I have to finish it on my own now. He came out perfectly done and was now my super computer, it solves solutions, gives advice, and is programmed to my body therefore he can scan my powers and scans how and why they work they way they do. I felt very proud of myself.

"Scanning" the computer replied.

"Universe scanned, planet earth, location New York City."

"Find Tony Stark." I bit my lip

"Tony Stark found, madam Mr. Stark is heading for departure."

"Can you find where he's headed?" I asked as I saw Tony on the screen

"He's heading with his father for a business trip. Should I stop the fight?"

"No." Tony walked up the stairs of the plane; I went to X-ray vision looking at Tony sitting down next to his dad. His face changed, he was more attractive, his face slimmer, and his eyes electric blue as ever. He got a lot taller the last 3 years around 5'9 perhaps, along with his dad. Tomorrow's July 5 which means he'll be 16; he looks too old to be 16.

"It's good to see you again Tony."

I signed and switched to monitor to home, I looked at Dawn he was biting my staff. I slapped my hand on my forehead.

"Dawn stop it put that down!" I demanded I ran up to his and I tried to take my staff out; his stances looked like he wanted to play. He ran around knocking off something's, I got in his way cornering him to the corner. He flew around me, and dodgers my hit, I used my telepathic power and raised him from the ground.

Dawn bit the staff and looked like he pressed on a button, my staff opened into what looked like a wings on the side. Dawn let it go startled, he growled at the staff; I picked it up and examined it. I had a brilliant idea. I smirked devilishly.

I went outside and put the staff behind my back I grabbed to two bars. Dawn looked at me with a warning look.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, don't you remember who I am?" I smirked at him

I jumped of the roof like an acrobatic and flew, I glided the staff and I turned right, I was excited this thing worked. I flew high and flew all around the house; Dawn flew next to me and showed his flawless teeth. I shot fire at him playfully as he dodged and bumped to me, I laughed flying faster.

I heard something behind me; I looked back and saw a helicopter. My eyes got wide, I flew bellow and Dawn followed, I hurried Dawn inside and looked out the window. I activated the invisible shield; I looked up and saw it was a rescue helicopter.

"Calvin, scan what's going on outside"

"A plane has crashed near the earth movers"

"Can you identify the plane?" I walked to the computer to scan the plane.

"Madam, I don't think you would like it" Calvin replied

"Why? Who was in the plane?" I asked looked at the crashed plane, I gasped at would what I saw.

"Madam, it's Mr. Howard Stark and Tony Stark" Calvin replied and showed the plane on the monitor.


	4. Chapter 3, Identity

3. Identity

We launched to the sky breaking the sound barrier, Dawn flapped his wings flying faster to the scene. I saw the smoke when we got near, I jumped off before Dawn landed and ran desperately searching for Tony. I ran around the plane and looked inside; nothing, I got out and saw red metal scraps curved like a hand. I followed the parts and there he lay, barely visible as his chest rose and fell.

"Tony?" I said biting my lip to contain the tears, I fell to my hands softly touching his chest. Dawn appeared next to him looking at me with sad eyes, tears began to fall down my face.

"Calvin, scan his heart and wounds" I barely said as sobs overtook me.

"Tony Stark's heart is damaged, he can still breathe but will exhaust eventually, the armor he has on saved his life." I breathed a sign of relief and wiped my eyes

"But does he have any broken bones or open wounds?" I asked as my vision went to x-ray. I scanned his heart.

"Mr. Stark has an open wound on his limn, the explosion damaged his Vena Cave inside, and it isn't carrying much deoxygenated blood to the heart. It also looks like the pulmonary artery is being affected."

"Is there any way to mend it back?" I looked at Tony's face admiring what I missed all these years. _Stay focus Dess_.

"I believe yes, using your telepathic powers and carefully moving it next to the Semi lunar Valve."

I focused and examined his heart with my vision, I slowly moved the vena cava to the semi lunar valve, watching it move and readjusting to its rightful place. Tony let out a groan, steadying his breath again. I smiled at my accomplishment and rubbed his cheek, he began to slowly open his eyes.

"Ms. Adams rescue helicopters will arrive in less than 2.1 minutes" I looked and got in a trance with Tony's eyes as he began to focus.

"Dess?" He groaned and tried to lift his hand to my cheek; I looked him straight in the yes seeing my reflection.

"Ms. Adams" Cal warned again. I refocused and saw helicopters heading towards me now.

Dawn roared and lifted me to his back as i still didn't want to leave, he turned invisible and launched to the sky. i heard the pilots on the cockpit.

"_Did you see that?"_the pilot's eyes followed my direction

"_Unidentified flying object? We can't follow it now. Look."_the man looked at the crash "_looks like the Stark Jet"_

My brain refocused back to my direction.

"Tony Stark is being taken in the rescue helicopter" Calvin informed from my watch to my ear piece.

"What about Howard" I worried

"Mr. Stark's body was not found"

_Why them?_

" Uncle Howard, say hi to my parents for me" I grabbed on to Dawn as he landed back on the landing pad. I headed in the lab trying to finish what i had started. If I was going to show people the real me, I couldn't show my identity. Slowing showing people I'm not a threat to their world, just a person wanting to help. Recover me family.

"Calvin, scan every book in terms to find a new formula, combine them with my blood and influence" I wasn't sure what I am going to do but having to start it will help me along the way.

"I'm starting diagnostics. I ran scans through every book, I found trances to your power, high levels of radiation and organic compound; strontium and lavinic acid are ideal chemicals that can contract with your body creating an indestructible suit, if that's what your referring too." Calvin showed the image of my body and the chemicals surrounding like a barrier.

"You read my mind, mind showing me a scale to test it?" I asked typing away.

"A large scale could be dangerous Ms. Adams"

"I'll take my chances" I got to my desk switching every computer on; I don't know much about mixing in examining but improvising was my techniques. I grabbed the needle sucking out a pint of my blood; I ran tests and samples from the books my mom had left me. Formulas ran through my head, creating more of a way to make a compound. From that moment on I knew that creating this, would create a whole new way of living. The human body wouldn't be able to handle such strong power, let alone could practically kill them. Yet again I'm not from this world.

I went days without sleep, desperate to find a way to create a newly found chemical. I tested it at day, finding the compound move up my body but soon melt out when it got close to my heart. At night I would create the samples said to work when the suit is formed.

I woke up the next morning with my head laid on the desk, I was exhausted but I still managed to lift my head to scan around. The last form I had worked on backfired on me; I was ready to give up.

Dawn came up to my and guided me to the bed, mentally telling me to get some rest. I pushed the idea out of the way trying to think of a suit. I grabbed the picture on my night stand; it was me and my parents in the lab. I remember it clearly, It was the day my father invented the chemical weapon to create a force field. I was excited because I had helped him built the contraption it actually worked. I sighed and set the picture on the bed.

"Dad, it doesn't make sense." I got up and headed to the desk again; I opened the book and read. _Blah Blah be careful, Blah Blah safe._ Sorry mom but this has to get though. Then I caught the reason; the reason it melted next to my heart is because my heart has cells of iron running through my veins; it creates iron? "But what chemical can break iron?" I gave it a good thought; I sighed again. _I have much to learn about myself. _

"What would you do dad?" I looked at the one of the pictures. It flashed the memory right in my eyes, my mom looking at my dad smiling while I tighten the bolts on the gun.

"_Good, you think its done caterpillar?"Edward kneeled next to me daughter._

"_Absolutely" I grinned, "let's test it" it fired surrounding my own mother in the force field, my mom looked as the wave engulfed her body from feet to head._

"_Not bad guys" she said inside the bubble._

_I high-fived my dad, "not bad kiddo, not bad. I'm proud of you" he held me tight._

I opened my eyes and refaced on what I was going to do, I walked over to the computer again and produced another sample of the suit.

"What are you trying to accomplish Madam?"

"I'm trying to discover . . . correction. Rediscover a new element" I bend the fizzling liquid mixing it with my blood.

I took the iron encrypted in my body and mixed it with the now calmed liquid. It fizzled melting the glass on top but not able to burn my hand; I thought quickly and bend it onto my body and it began to flow up close to my heart; it moved over my chest and down my body, crawling over my clothes before dripping down my waist; coating my body in a skin tight suit that had small blue fiber like veins pulsing and glowing my blood. It moved up, wrapping around my head. It surrounded my whole body transforming to the suit.

"Congratulations Madam you have discovered a new element."

I stared at my suit watching every detail; it was black with white faded lightning stripes going down my arms and legs. It stopped at my knee covering the rest like a shoe; the bottom was white with a straight line in half separating the black and white. On my chest a blue line heading down and stopping at my stomach. Several lines curved crossing my chest, like if they were coming out my heart. My face was hidden, white was around my eyes almost looking like big glasses; I could make the mask shift to visible, having a clear shield around my face. I moved around getting in different stances the white lightning strides lowly glowed whiteish blue mixed; it flashed brighter when I shot something, I smiled inside my mask. nothing metal either, just like a holographic destructible, titanium, best everything-proof suit. _Yup_

"Madam, the samples in the book is the same as your body. It helped create itself along with the design." Calvin commented.

"So it knew I would make this" I pointed at myself.

"Correct Madam"

In my mask I could see through like a monitor; installing Calvin in it too navigate and detect for any help. My helmet with projected holographic HUD. _No more aggravating old ear piece._

"Should I test it" I asked Calvin waiting for him to answer.

"I don't see why not Madam"

I smiled and launched to the skies, I flew to the sky enjoying as the ground got farther away. I headed west passing all the states, I yelled in excitement landing on the mountain dessert making the earth shake beneath me. I decide to test my limits, I zoomed to the skies headed straight up breaking the ozone layer, I went unstable and I lost control. I headed down to earth causing fire to engulf around me. "Agh! Calvin, a little help!" I saw land and expected the worst. "On it" I landed with a boom blowing smoke everywhere and causing a mini earthquake.

I groaned "thanks, Cal, thanks for the bruise" I rubbed my head with irritation.

"For you it's like falling off a 1 foot wall" he said with sarcasm

"Tune the sarcasm down" I glared.

"Madam, Army air forces are heading your direction. Your on army lamd base" Calvin said, I suddenly heard engines ripping through the sky.

"Opps"I air-bended myself up and launched forward, two army aircrafts right behind me already.

Edwards air base.

_"Zoom in on that aircraft Perez_" General Parks ordered.

"_Can't identify the object Sir, its going way too fast for me to get a visual" _Whiplash 1 answered.

I heard them communicating from a distance, they weren't far and they were ready to fire.

_"Lieutenant, I can't identify the aircraft" _

_"Looks like a, human" _Whiplash 2 responded to General.

_"Call in Colonel Rhodes"_ the general called in. _"I need to know what that is"_

_"It's not US Government or Navy, sir"_

Colonel Rhodes entered the room with two military soldiers behind him, _"any luck General?"_

_"So far no Colonel, we can't get a clear visual"_

_"Is it Iron Man?"_Colonel Rhodes hacked into the satellite targeting at the aircraft.

Iron man? Who the hell is Iron man? I said to myself still listening to the dialogue.

_"No, from the looks of it, it's black and white and a bit of blue" _Whiplash 1 replied

_"Sir, do we have permission to fire" _Whiplash 2 locked target with the figure.

_"Yes-" General Parks was about to answer._

_"Not until we know if its friendly or not" _Colonel Rhodes ordered.

"Oh I'm friendly alright" I slowed down and headed the opposite way I looked at the pilot both where looking at my direction. I flew east; they soon caught up and were right behind my tail, _again_. All if a sudden I hear like a missile heading towards the jets and me. It was an armored guy; colors red and golden.

_"Its Iron man"_ one of the pilots said looking at him.

"So this is Iron man? Okay Tin man, let's see what you can do" I launched forward breaking yet again the sound barrier. Iron man caught up with his repulsors, literally by my side.

"Stand down, whatever you are" I heard him say sending a sound wave in my mask.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you" I said launching further away.

"Rhodey can you determine what it is" Tony said though the phone, Rhodey scanned the monitor and looked at the flying figure.

"We'll it's a she and I have no idea how she's flying. She has no rocket boots or anything " Rhodey said informing Tony. Tony stared in astonishment; he got closer.

"Who are you?" Tony said looking at me

I thought of a quick name._ Think, think._

"I'm Spirit. Why are you following me?" I bended fire straight at his chest. regretting it entirely. "Sorry!" I yelled back.

Tony got up with wide eyes blowing him back down to the ground.

"Whoa! Did you see that she just shot fire out of her hand" Pepper yelled on the other line making Rhodey rub his ear

Tony flew after me shooting his beams, I dodged them. Tony sent another beam and hit me right on the chest.

I crashed into the jet and it fell to pieces, the guy screamed out as his Para shoot didn't open. I flew towards him, he felt shocked as I went towards him. "I'm going to help you, okay?" I broke the lock and caught him bringing myself back up again. I descended myself to army base and left him there. The men went outside and they all had the eyes on me pointing their guns and machines.

I looked down at them hovering above "I'm not here to harm you; I'm the new hero here with an ability beyond your imagination. I'm here to protect you and the ones who can't, as like Iron Man. I'm Spirit, Guardian of the defenseless" I saluted sheepishly and launched back to the city. What I saw made me yelp as Iron man blasted me with his repulsors, I fell knocking the top of the mountains and crashing to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" He asked demanding.

"Same as your here Iron man" I stood up and faced him, I couldn't see his face with his mask on. I switched to x-ray vision and scanned who it was. What I saw shocked me, it was Tony Stark, MY TONY. I couldn't believe it, I chuckled to myself. _You sure know her to impress me Tony._

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"Like I said I'm Spirit and I'm not here to hurt you or the humans. I'm here to help."

"Sorry but this city is already taken care of"

"What? the city isn't big enough for the both of us" I smirked inside my mask.

"No, I'm saying there's no need for you here, I can handle it on my own" he said pointing a finger at himself chest. I stared blankly at him

"I didn't come here to get your permission" I said putting my hands in my hips.

"Sorry to rain on your parade but this place is taken" he fires this repulsors, I dodged and grabbed his metal suit bending it back and firing my fire bending making him sink to the floor with earth bending. I chuckled; "Think twice before you act hot shot" I looked at him and flew up, blowing air behind me.

Tony tried to get up but he failed in the attempt.

"Whoa did you guys see that?" Tony asked as he tried to get out "I telling you she's. . . different"

Both Pepper and Rhodey stared blankly as the mysterious girl flew away. Pepper was the first to say something.

"That was so awesome! Did you see how she bended wind and fire? Oh my gosh, she has super powers! She's officially my new favorite super hero, no offense Tony." She smirked and watched as Tony tried to blast the part where he got stuck.

_"Whiplash 1 if you have a clear shot, you have permission to fire"_ General ordered.

_"General you have no idea what it is or where it's from"_ Colonel Rhodes debated with the general.

_"Whiplash 1 if you have a clear shot you take it"_ he demanded through the intercom.

Whiplash 1 fired a missile targeting straight at me, I turned around bending it to the ground down to earth.

"Stop I have no need to fight you" I yelled at them.

_"I order you to stop Whiplash 1, this is Colonel Rhodes"_ he yelled through the intercom.

"Thank you Colonel Rhodes" I sent into their radio frequency. I knew he took the message.

I flew off towards the city, looking at Iron Man heading back to the city as well.

* * *

"Guys we have bigger problems here, I managed to scan her description; I'm heading back to the lab." Tony launched to the skies, when minutes later he landed in the armor.

"So she's nothing like we've seen before." Rhodey laughed nervously

Tony typed away making Spirits figure appear on the screen.

"Okay, her _armor_ is made out some kind of chemical or element, I don't know what. It isn't known to the periodic table, she bends the elements of nature including metal"

"Metal isn't an element" Pepper informed

"It can be with different chemicals" Rhodey responded

Tony rolled his eyes and continued.

"She has telepathic powers too" Tony eyes looked with doubt. "She can do almost anything with her mind" Tony looked skeptical

"So what's bothering you" Rhodey asked putting a hand on his chin while lying on the desk

"Nothing's bothering me, I just can't believe she can _do _that" Tony looked at Rhodey "It's like believing Santa is real" Tony hypothetically joked

"You just killed my Christmas spirit" Pepper glared at Tony

Rhodey and Tony just stared at her sheepishly; Pepper looked back and crossed her arms having the what-are-you-staring look on her face.

"You think she's a threat?" Rhodey asked

"Judging by the way she saved the pilot no, no I don't "Tony looked at the monitor.

Pepper got off the table and joined Tony at the monitor.

"Then what are you worried about, she's a hero just like you. And if she wants to help you, you should let her. Don't get mad that she has real super powers and you don't; no offense Tony Iron Man is still cool, in a way." she put a hand on his shoulder

"Thanks Pepper, I don't know why its bothering me. I just have a feeling like. ." Tony thought

"Like what?" Pepper asked tilting her head to the side

"Like you know her?" Rhodey finished he sentence, he stared at Tony as his expression changed. He watched as Tony flipped the screen and the girl showed up.

"Yeah, but I can't go through her mask. It's made out of some protective material not letting anyone or anything view through it." Tony signed looking at the girl, "Who are you Spirit?"

* * *

I woke up the next morning rubbing my eyes and viewing the clock, it was 8:30. I groaned and decided to take a shower. I rinsed and bended the water as it washed my head. I changed into black skinny jeans, a white floppy tank top with an Eskimo skeleton and my burgundy jacket. I left with my hair in a pony tail with curls. I put my hands in my jacket and left.

I decided to walk to the city and take the view in. I arrived, walking, looking at stores and people holding hands and walking through the side walk. I looked up watching as a guy started at me and winked, I felt disgusted. I clenched my hand which moved a piece of sidewalk making the teenager fall. I smiled inward, I walked through an alley looking at the tall tower on the side, it was my dad's tower; I signed and continued to walk admiring the view.

I heard steps behind me, I scanned behind me and saw three guys snickering about something, and I didn't want to know what. I walked a little faster and started to run when I turned the corner I ran toward a dead end wall. The men followed and ran towards me; flashback entered my mind of my sudden burden that happened at 13, I wanted to blow them to bits but I controlled my emotions. I ran towards a dead end, I made and frustrated sign. The guys stopped and walked slowly towards me.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be around these parts" one of the guys said.

I got closer to the wall, "Ms. Adams should I call for help?" Calvin said mentally.

I didn't say anything, the guys brought his hand up about to touch my face. I didn't lose my temper as I used too, I managed to control it because of my parents. I tried not to lose it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said not moving glaring at him.

"And why not?" he asked suspiciously

He touched my cheek; I glared at him as my hands burned with fire as I burned his hand off me. He yelled in pain and backed away, he cursed and headed towards me again, I shot fire at his face and through him to the wall. I looked at his companions and they backed away slowly. I heard an engine sound coming over the roof; I closed my eyes and put my hands over my head to shield myself. When I opened my eyes the three men where on the ground groaning, I looked around just staring in shock.

"Hey are you alright" I heard a voice behind me.

I yelped and turned around falling backwards.

"Whoa sorry I didn't mean to startle you" He said taking out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, I looked at him.

"What's your name?" he asked, inside I knew who he was. I still didn't manage to invent my name yet. I cursed thinking fast; I couldn't say Desiree; she died in a plane crash. I said what first came to my mind.

"I'm Emiliah, Emiliah Renaldie" I said, he nodded and I started to walk away. I didn't want him to look at me; he'll probably get a familiar sign.

"Wait" he said grabbing my arm. I looked at my arm and back at him. I turned to face him and narrowed my eyes.

"What were you doing out here by yourself, there's a lot of bastards here" I couldn't see his face because of his armor upgrades. _ Stole my idea._

"Iron Man, wants to know where a person he" never met, doing out here alone?" I asked eyeing him, "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself" I crossed my arms, smirking.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I'm suppose to take care of the citizens right?" he looked at me, I think.

"Okay, I was just going out for a stroll, you know a beautiful day like this. I didn't think this would happen." I turned around and walked away.

"Just watch out, next time don't go through here"

"Yes sir "I saluted, turning around with a chuckle in my voice.

"Don't get you in trouble now" he said behind me.

"No promises, try not to worry about me so much" I said as I turned the curve. I heard him chuckle and watch as he zoomed to the sky.

I continue to walk and I saw a school in front of me, it read _The Tomorrow Academy_, it was a high school. It's been long since I haven't gone to school; it would be nice to start now since I just stay home or patrol the city. I walked in the office and a lady with blonde hair greeted me, she looked like she was in her 40's.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I want to apply to this school" I felt like throwing up, the word _school__, gave me shivers._

"Great choice_" _she walked to her desk and brought papers.

"Here fill these out" she gave me her pen and I started to fill them out.'

The next hour I filled the papers out putting my name, birthday, current school, last classes, and an essay I had to fill out. I signed frustrated. I gave the papers to the lady and she examined the sheets and essay.

"Your essay was very impressing, you were a straight A student in your last school?" the lady said

"Yeah, I was homeschooled by my father, he was the one who taught me everything" I said rubbing the back of my head

"Okay, here is your schedule" the lady handed me a slip.

"Just like that?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"You wrote a very impressive essay, with great grammer and academic vocabulay, your very intelligent I saw your records, _and_ the top of your last school; how could I not. You have a great teacher" she smiled and walked away "See you in a week" she said leaving.

"Yeah, had" I whispered to myself.

I read my schedule: 1st period AP Chemistry, 2nd period AP Trigonometry, 3rd Period AP Gov History, 4th period Free, 5th period AP Lab, 6th period Theater, 7th period Gym, and 8th per AP Technical Science. I signed.

_Oh, how I missed AP classes, _I joked as I left out the door.

I walked through the streets, again observing the towers. I saw Iron Man hover over me curving around a building and vanishing, I smiled to myself. I walked through Times Square taking pictures with my phone, many things amazed me, the jumbo screen the busy streets, the people, and I felt like I'm home. I went in a building and climbed to the roof; I looked around and suited myself heading home. Behind me I knocked off a bit of the roof.

I went inside and before I knew it Dawn tackled me to the floor, licking me all over. I greeted him and went to the computer.

"Any reports Calvin?" I asked taking off my jacket.

"No but it appears you were been under Mr. Iron Man watch or Tony Stark as you say it." his playful voice.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out too." I smiled, that night I went to the roof looking at the stars and signing relaxed. Dawn was lying as well with his belly up and hearing the enormous reptile breathe near me. After today I'm getting closer and closer to my destiny, I found Tony and talked to him, sort of. I saw my dad's tower still held up nicely although I don't know who runs it; I signed up for school because I had nothing better to do at home, I walked through the city without anyone recognizing me. I can probably say this was the best day ever, if only my parents could give me advice and say how I'm doing.

"Just remember mom and dad, I'm doing this for you. I'm going to bring back the honor of our family and make sure the people remember you." I watched the sky as two shooting stars flew by. "I hope Tony doesn't get mad when he finds out."

"I love you guys" I continued to watch the skies, signing to the breeze. "Uncle Howard, I wish you were here to watch Tony growing up, his 16th birthday is tomorrow and he'll get to celebrate it without me, and his first birthday without you" I signed at the thought "He's turning out just like you and Auntie Maria; if only he knew that I was alive, it would totally be different."

** Dreadfully sorry for the wait and for my other story It's not Worth it, I've been having alot on my plate, with school, homework, and family. Its a lot but I'll manage. I hope you guys love this book as much as I do, I put a lot of effort into this and alot of fun too. This is my new favorite with my authors character and ideas. Its the best yet.**

** leave a beautiful comment and enjoy. Next Chapter Tomorrow ! :)**


	5. Chapter 4, Life Styles

4. Life style

Tony awoke from his peaceful slumber to the voices of singing; he groaned and opened his eyes to see his friends and adoptive mother singing happy birthday. He smiled as they finished, he sat up looking at the cake.

"Thanks guys but you shouldn't have, I don't really like birthdays" he said, looking at the cake.

"Come on Tony blow out the candles" Roberta encouraged him

"Wait, make a wish first" Pepper interrupted

Tony sighed and closed his eyes; he opened them and blew them out. Everyone smiled,

"What'd you wish for?" Pepper asked with excitement.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true now would it" Tony smirked and they all headed to the kitchen, Pepper pouted and Tony chuckled.

They sat down on the kitchen table and got a piece of cake, they ate happily enjoying the ice cream cake. It was hot outside, cloudless 90 degrees. The air conditioner was on inside so they enjoyed the cool breeze; it was a Saturday so they all enjoyed the day off. Roberta had to go to work but the rest of them stayed inside not even thinking of going out. Tony walked over to the couch and turned on the TV, Rhodey and Pepper joined him and they watched TV together.

Pepper glanced at Tony, "watch'a worried about Tony?"

"Oh uh, nothing just thinking about something," he said staring back at the movie.

"Something's up man, what is it. Is it your dad again" Rhodey turned to him on the sofa.

Tony signed "No, it's not that "Tony rested his head on his fist.

"Then what is it?" Pepper asked now worried.

Tony sighed once again and knew he wasn't going to win this.

"It's just, when I was a kid I had a best friend and we would always celebrate our birthdays together, because I was just two days older than her. But now that she's gone I feel like there's nothing I want more but to just see her and hug her, she was like my sister; except I had a crush on her." Tony smiled and looked at his friends with speechless expressions.

"You had a best friend before us and a crush?" Pepper almost shrieked "That's really hard to believe".

Rhodey rolled his eyes "Who was the lucky girl?"

"You wouldn't believe it but, it was Desiree Adams" Tony looked at their expressions and chuckled.

"Desiree Adams, The Desiree Adams? The girl genius, daughter of Edward Adams?" Pepper was shocked.

"That makes sense, since considering Edward and Howard were like practically brothers" Rhodey said chuckling at Tony.

"Well yeah, I guess but that's so cool you knew her" Pepper said excited

"Yeah she was great, we probably even met each other in our moms wombs" Tony laughed "My dad was really close to him, he even named my middle name after him."

"Now that I didn't know" Rhodey chuckled.

"How come you never talked about her Tony?" Pepper asked curious.

"Well, I feel depressed when I do and I don't want to be depressed. She's in a better place now, watching out for me, I know it" Tony smiled

"Its sucks she's gone, we could have been best friends with her too" Rhodey looked down.

"Yeah, she would have loved you guys too" Tony looked back at the TV.

Tony got up and headed out the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rhodey asked looking back at him.

"To the lab" Tony left without looking back.

The rest of the day Tony worked on his latest armor, a tear slipped off his eyes, he wasn't the type to cry the only time he did was when his dad passed. He couldn't help but think of her though, he missed her smiles, her laughs, her gestures, her hugs, but mostly her eyes. They way they shined in the light, her electric blue and green eyes lighting up every time she'd smile.

He remembered the day that they walked home after school and she looked heartbroken, that's when he found out a guy broke up with her saying he found someone better, she was pissed but mostly heartbroken. He wanted to beat the guy who broke her pretty little heart; that day at Tony's house she let a tear slip down her eyes, Tony was heartbroken; he wanted to see her smile so he brought out his father's guitar and started singing. He sang Hey There Delilah, but instead he switched it up to Hey There Dess, with that she finally smiled and laughed. His heart fluttered and after the song he sat the guitar down, he leaned in as he lost trance of his brain. He was disappointed that his dad interrupted him saying that Dess's dad arrived to pick her up, when he was really close to touching. Curse you dad.

That was the first time he has ever made her blush mad; he wiped away the tear and focused on his armor. He knew that one day he'll get to see her again, that was his birthday wish. He hoped she left a spot reserved for him.

He heard the door swish open, "Tony, are you alright?" Pepper asked walking over to him and sitting on the stool, she looked at his face looking for an answer.

"I'm okay Pepper honest" Tony said finishing up.

"I'm really sorry about her; I know that she's looking after you up there, making sure your Iron Man business is okay."

He smiled, "Maybe your right Pep" he sighed "I'll see her one day." Pepper put her hands behind her back

"Yeah, but that day won't come soon" Pepper smiled and grabbed his hand "Come on, it's your birthday, let's go have fun"

He chuckled and headed out the door with her.

* * *

_I screamed in pain and horror._

_He kissed me but I demanded to stop, he began touching and moving my shirt to my shoulder._

_I cried to stop, I pleaded._

_I begged for my power to work, I bended anything but nothing happened_

_The other slashed my back with his whip, I screamed to the top of my lungs no one heard._

_He ripped my shirt open kissing my desperately. Finally, I snapped, my eyes, arms, and legs shinning white, like lightning scars under my skin glowing whiter and whiter; I screamed and shot fire into their bodies._

I yelled and shot up sitting on my bed, my nearest lamp broke. I looked liked I had ran a marathon, sweat dripped down my face and neck. Dawn was at my side in that instant, he purred at me with worried eyes.

"Its okay buddy, it was just, a dream" I still had the nightmare after the event happen. I couldn't forget it; it haunted me every night, a thirteen year old, experiencing that. I knew my dad would make the guys pay with their death, but I've already done that. But now I have Dawn, Calvin, and my powers, I won't let that happen again.

I went to rinse off and get myself fresh, I worked on my inventions as usual and everything was the same, I had no friends or no places to be, it was peaceful but yet so lonely. I was getting tired of playing this game but if I'm going to bring back my life I have to be patient.

"Ms. Adams, an undetected figure is about to damage the city." Calvin showed a security camera at a nearby store.

"Can you identify the object?" I asked looking at the figure on my monitor.

"It's Whiplash, madam"

"Well then lets suit up and have some fun" I bended the suit over me engulfing every bit of skin cell.

"Dawn wait here I'll be back soon" I said launching off.

* * *

Tony's POD alerted him of en emergency in Times Square, he looked at it and back at Rhodey signaling him.

"Uh, I'll be back I need to use the restroom" he said running off

Roberta looked skeptical, Rhodey and Pepper just stared.

"Uh excuse me Roberta we'll be right back me and Rhodey forgot Tony's present at the house and we want to get it before Tony comes back" Pepper said backing up and running out the door with Rhodey behind him. Roberta just stared and waited for Tony, until she heard an explosion outside.

At the lab Pepper and Rhodey entered and got in the chair, Tony was already suited up and flying to the scene.

"Tony, its Whiplash he's destroying a building in Times Square" Pepper said in her ear piece.

"Yeah I kind a got that already" Iron Man joked and landed at the scene.

"Mr. Iron Man, you should of never came" Whiplash's whips lighted up with electricity.

"You chose the wrong place" Iron Man's beamed charged up and blasted Whiplash the nearest wall. People scampered screaming along the way.

Whiplash got up and cracked his neck; he whipped his slashed for Iron Man as he dodged. He slashed another one and grabbed Iron Man by the neck sending him to the ground and choking him.

Rhodey and Pepper winced and watched as Tony got his butt kicked.

Iron Man shot his unibeam and sent Whiplash flying, Iron Man got up and charged towards Whiplash activating his thrusters and flying him to the building crashing through it and coming out the other end tackling him to the ground.

"You're not going to win Whiplash, surrender now." Iron Man yelled at him.

"What makes you so sure I'd do something like that?" Whiplash smirked; he grabbed Iron Man and shocked him with all he's got and threw him to the gumbo screen.

"Tony!" Rhodey and Pepper screamed

Tony landed to the ground with a loud thud; he tried to get up but groaned as his inner parts screamed in pain. Whiplash got closer to Tony and stepped on him crushing him to the ground, he laughed in attempt, in that instant robots surrounded Tony; He groaned as he tried to get up but Whiplash stepped on him harder.

"You see Iron Man, you will never win when I'm-"all of a sudden a shriek like noise surrounded to sky, and got louder and louder.

"What is that?" Pepper scanned the skies in the monitor.

Everyone covered their ears and covered their heads for cover; Whiplash looked and saw someone flying towards him with full blast.

I zoomed to the ground and made an earth wave causing the roads to crumple, robots sunk to the ground smashing to pieces from the hard hit of rocks. Whiplash was sent back crashing to the robots behind him. He got up looking at me with wide eyes.

Iron Man stared in astonishment when I blasted Whiplash; I smirked and swung my staff sending air to him, sending him to another building. Whiplash quickly got up and charged at me with his whips along with the robots behind.

I jumped over the robots heads and fire bended at him making him scream in pain, I saw Tony get up and flew towards me. I metal bended the robot that was behind me, crumbled him, and sent him towards Whiplash. Iron Man fired his repulsers and blasted him too, I looked at him and nodded; but I regretted it as whiplash hit me in the chest and blasted me to a building.

"Hey!" Tony yelled shooting at him, but he dodged and ran towards me, I shook it off and earth bended rocks, kicking and punching them at Whiplash, he knocked them off with his whips. I broke the nearest fire hydrant and bended water at him making him freeze so he wouldn't move. I sighed in exhaustion when he froze; Whiplash melted the water and wrapped his whips around me, he traveled the electricity though my body; I screamed.

"Who are you girl?" he said sending another wave of electricity

Iron Man went behind him and punched him, but he acted quick and tied his other whip around him sending a wave through Tony, he also screamed. I watched him kneel down, trying to untie the whip.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed and levitated cars, trucks and large pieces of debris towards him and squashing him. He let his whips go and I gasped for air, Iron Man did the same; I crawled to him and helped him up. I didn't realize that Whiplash grabbed my leg and threw me to a building; large pieces fell from the tower about to squish the people below. I reacted and recovered quick I ignored the pain within me; people shrieked, I got under, air bending and catching the piece of building with strength. The people ran out of the way and I put the piece down.

Iron Man shot everything and hit him straight in the chest, I got closer and metal bended his Whips around himself while it send him a wave of shock, causing him to yell.

"I'm Spirit; I'm the new hero here. So keep in mind next time you hurt Iron Man, the people or my city, you'll deal with me" I threaten and punched his face knocking him unconscious.

I looked around and saw people crowd along with police, they clapped and cheered my name. I smiled and levitated myself to the nearest building watching the FBI take Whiplash.

Iron Man landed behind me, I faced him and watched as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks for helping me back there, I guess I miss judged you" he said sheepishly.

"Like I said I'm here to help" I smirked and looked back as the car took off.

"Yeah, so who are you Spirit?" he asked, I noticed a hint of smirk.

"Your expect me to tell you?" I said crossing my arms.

"I'll tell you if you tell me" he smirked

"Nah, keeping you curious is the best" I said flipping on tower to tower.

"Wait" I heard him follow behind me. I decided to stop.

"I wanted to know how you did that with, you know, your _special powers_" he said quoting with his two fingers.

"What? Are you jealous I have powers and you don't" I smirked and put my hands on my hips

"No. I just thought it was . . . unbelievable that someone can actually do that"

"It's a gift" I said

He chuckled, like a nervous chuckle. I got closer and put my hand up close almost touching his chest but burned the metal, which burned his skin on the inside.

He yelped, I laughed and bended my way to the sky breaking the sound barrier and launching home.

"Happy birthday Tony" I said to myself.

* * *

He rubbed the spot she burned, he looked at her watching as she heavenly flew on her staff.

"Tony, earth to Tony" Rhodey said in the communicator

Tony signed dreamingly and landed back from cloud 9

"Oh, sorry Rhodey I'm on my way back" he said launching to the lab

Rhodey and Pepper got up from the console and headed to the monitor examining the video. Tony landed and plugged his suit to charge. Tony looked at his friends, they were looking at Spirit.

She bended elements and had strength of a thousand men, they were amazed at the flexible way she moved, the way she moved her hands in an elegant way. Tony also stared admiring her curves and how her suit hugged every inch of her body perfectly; curse his teenage hormones.

"She's so mesmerizing" Rhodey said crossing his arms

Tony chuckled "Yeah, she left me a mark to remember her." Tony lifted his shirt, Pepper winced at the mark.

"Well that's what you get for flirting with and girl who can destroy you into microscopic particles" Rhodey smirked.

Tony opened a cabinet and applied cream. "Okay guys come on I'm tired and want to head to bed. Roberta might be mad since we left her at the restaurant; I'm going to go apologize"

"Okay good luck with that, see you Tony" she said hugging goodbye.

* * *

It was a bright July 7th making the sun hit my face which made me wake up from my peaceful slumber, today was the day. My birthday, I turn 16 today, the good thing about it is that I get to drive . . . with an adult, never mind. I got up and headed to the computer.

"Happy 16th Birthday Miss Adams" Calvin said.

"Thanks Cal!" I said no sweet 16 like I planned a long time ago." I sighed and went outside with Dawn. I played and flew around the city in Spirit, but I didn't take Dawn with me. I was gliding and flipping through the sky, little kids waved to me as I flew past them. I landed on a building viewing the city, I saw an African American walking with a red head, and a construction was being made above them. I looked as they worked moving the crane to adjust the building; I glanced at my dad's tower, flying and flipping to a roof nearby.

I switched to x-ray vision viewing the man that was sitting in my dad's chair.

"Cal scan voice modulation, see if you can background check the man."I said squatting, "as you wish" he replied.

"_Let me finish this up and we can all go home Nancy" _he was talking to his assistant.

"Mr. Benjamin Robinson, C.E.O of Adams Tower; studied neurophysiology at MIT; his previous job aerospace engineer meeting Mr. Adams and Ms. Adams at the NASA base. No crime files, single, and used to be co assistant of Mr. Adams. Also Mr. Robinson was related to you; he was mostly your father's left hand. He worked with your mother as well." Calvin finished.

"He knew them?" I said stunned, I watched as he was on the phone, he was a tall young man with Brown locks; he was buff but still thin. His eyes are blue and surprisingly wasn't a family guy but I would say he rather dashing. _Guess had no time._

"Apparently yes Miss Adams" he replied "Should I set a meeting to meet him?"

"Not yet Cal, but I'll meet him soon" it's good to know there is someone I can trust still running my dad's company and that there is still family to turn to. A scream got me taken aback, I looked around and saw that the construction was about to fall on the African American and the red head.

I launched to the rescue and caught the bar of metal, bending it back and securing the bar to the structure. I landed back next to the two.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much for saving us, you are so cool, we almost died if it wasn't for you" she rambled.

"It's okay, just look out next time." I said I left and launched back home.

Pepper and Rhodey went straight home before anything else fell on them; they walked inside the lab and noticed Tony already.

"Tony we were almost killed!" she screamed.

"What? What happened?" Tony looked shocked, he dropped his blowtorch.

"A metal bar was about to fall on us but Spirit was there to save us" Rhodey said calm.

"Whoa whoa, Spirit saved you?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, because someone was too busy WORKING ON HIS ARMOR!" she glared at Tony.

"I'm so sorry guys I wasn't there" Tony apologized.

"Its okay man, its good two heroes are here to look out for the city while the other doesn't pay attention to people's safety." Rhodey glared along with Pepper

Tony signed and rubbed his head.

A while after they left, Tony stayed in the lab, today is her birthday. She turns sixteen; he had a photo in his hand of Dess and him on their birthday. They were hugging each other with wide smiles on their faces; he remembered his aunt took it when they had blown out the candles to their twelfth birthday. She was gone now, he'd wish he was there that day to protect her and make her safe to fly home. Pessimism entered his mind that day, she couldn't have died she was the only thing that kept him going.

"Happy Birthday Dess, I miss you. I hope to see you soon" he put the picture to his chest, "I love you, and I'm sorry I never got to tell you soon"he voice was weak and low, these were the days most depressing to him. Along with his parents death's and now his best friend. Or so he thought.

**Wow, this was alright a little chessy and predictable if I do say so my self. Well the 5th chapter is going up with this one since i already edited it, sorry i haven't updated 'It's Not Worth It' but now that I started school i have a lot on my plate but I somehow manage.**

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED THIS STORY, I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Enjoy my book, and please leave more reviews I want to know what you think.**

**LOVE MUCH.**

**TRULY YOURS,**

**-EBB'S **


	6. Chapter 5, First Day

5. First Day

A week later I woke up to my alarm clock, I haven't heard that thing in a while. I slammed my fist and broke it making it fizzle. "Ms. Adams today is your first day of school" Calvin said lightening up the room with my diagrams, holograms and screens everywhere. I groaned and put the pillow over my head; Dawn jumped on me and licked my face. "Okay, I'm up, I'm up." I chuckled heading to the shower, when I got out I looked outside it was a bit chilly outside, 50 degrees.

I dressed in something warm; I wore a blue button up shirt with a white knit sweater on top with my nerd glasses. I wore beige skinny jeans, my white converse and my hair in a pony tail. I put on my dad's necklace and my mom's bracelet; I kissed my necklace and headed out kissing Dawn along the way.

"Bye, Cal" I yelled out.

I walked to school shivering a bit; as I walked through the doors I sighed relieved that the heater on. I started walking and I promptly felt stares on me, I looked down and looked for my locker. I looked at my schedule which had my combination, I opened it and began to look inside and saw my books and a lab coat with my last name; I grabbed my AP chemistry book and organized my other books. An African American boy opened his locker next to mine; I felt his glance on me which made me look up.

"Hi, you're the new girl right?" he took out his hand "I'm James Rhodes, but my friends call Rhodey"

_He looks familiar, _I thought quickly.

"Nice to meet you" I shook his hand.

"Rhodey" he corrected.

"Rhodey" I did a small smile "I'm Emiliah Renaldie, but you can call me Mia" I said smiling

"Nice name," he looked over my schedule my hands, "oh I have AP chemistry too, me and my friends have it maybe you can meet them later, you'll love them" He smiled; I glanced behind him and saw Tony walking to him with a redhead. _You have got to be kidding me._

"Hey Tony!" Rhodey turned around waving at Tony to catch his attention.

I turned around without saying anything else; I turned the corner, stayed there with my back against the wall. I didn't know he went here; I was hyperventilating on the wall.

"Hey guys I want you to meet someone" Rhodey looked back and looked shocked looking around.

"Meet who?" Pepper looked around scanning too.

"The new girl, she was here just a second ago" Rhodey frowned

The bell rang to head to class.

"Let's go before we get detention" Tony said, they headed through the classroom.

I looked around seeing everyone walking swiftly to class but me having no idea where it was. I signed and looked for the class M9.

Once I found it I saw that the teacher had already started, I did an irritated sigh and walked in. I immediately felt stares and whispers. My powers reacted.

"_Check out the new girl"_

"_She looks nerdy"_

"_She's hot"_

"_Damn" _

I looked at the teacher and smiled.

"Ah, you must be the new student in my class today." He said taking my schedule. His appearance almost looking like Albert Einstein, with his baldness on top and white side burns on his sides. It almost made me want to chuckle.

"Whoa who's the new girl?" Tony whispered to Rhodey

"It's the girl I wanted you guys to meet"

"She looks familiar" Tony whispered.

"Miss Amelia Renadly "He said.

"It's Emiliah Renaldie, but you can call me Mia" I said correcting him.

"Okay, I look forward to see the things you know" he handed me my schedule back

"You'd be surprise" I said to myself

"You may sit next to Miss Potts" and he went back to writing on the board.

I nodded and sat next to the girl, I looked in front of me looking at Tony whom we made eye to eye contact, he smiled, I smiled back. _He got to sit behind me, great_. Rhodey waved at me sitting next to Tony, I waved my hand and sat down. I blushed, _why? Why? Did I do that?_

The red head smiled at me and whispered, "Hi, I'm Patricia Potts, but you can call me Pepper"

I smiled and whispered "Nice to meet you I'm-"

"Emiliah Renaldie but you like to be called Mia I know." She quickly chanted, I chuckled.

"Impressive Pepper" I made her chuckle, softly.

"Class, we have a test today" he said, everyone groaned.

"Calm down it's just what we learned this year, Miss Renaldie you can pass the quiz since you just got here." He said handing them out.

"Uh, it's okay I'll take it" I said not minding.

He looked stunned, "okay, I'd like to see what you know". He went around passing to every student a sheet, I saw a blonde girl glaring at me, I awkwardly looked away; I shook it off and took out my pencil from backpack and began.

"Okay class I'll give you an hour to finish, this may be hard since its once your done with the test you may-"

"I'm finished" I waved my paper. Everyone looked at my direction stunned, Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper looked at me with mouths open. I looked down and handed the paper to the teacher.

"Did you even check your answers?" he asked

"No, I already know there right" I said fiddling with my hands.

"Okay" he graded my paper on my desk, everyone waited for him to finish. I didn't, I looked behind me regretting it entirely, as Tony Stark and I made eye contact, again.

"You got 100%" he said handing back my paper. People kept staring, I sank in my seat. He walked away and headed to his desk.

"Very, very impressive, your first impression was extraordinary. I expect big things from you Miss Renldy; you might even outrank Mr. Tony Stark here, that was very impressive" he asked smiling. I rolled my eyes as he mispronounced my last name.

"Where you in an advance program in your previous school?" he asked.

"No, I was home schooled, by my dad" he stared, "is he the one who taught you?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah my dad taught me everything I know" I looked down "He's a science technical teacher at M.I.T and an entrepreneur; he teaches how to build satellites." I actually was being honest, my dad really did that, back then. I guess I let out too much than I wanted.

His expression was admiring, "that's impressive, and you guys live here?"

"No, I live here by myself. My parents travel a lot; I wanted to stay in one place"

"They must be busy all the time" he commented.

"Um yeah, they are"

"Who are your parents?" he asked eyeing me.

I bit my lip "Vincent and Natasha Renaldie" _good thing they had middle names._

"Wow I'd like to meet them one day; well I have a new 2nd genius here. This year will be very interesting, even for you Tony." He looked at Tony. Tony looked at me and smiled.

"I feel challenged." I heard him whisper to me, a hit of smirk too.

I smiled; I waited for the class to finish. I laid my head on my hands and waited.

"So you're a genius?" Pepper said to me, passing the paper up front.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." I smiled "I probably know more than the teachers here combined." I whispered to her.

"That's so cool; I can't wait to see what you can do"

"A lot of things really" I smiled to myself

"I have a friend who knows a total genius!" she said to me excited, the teacher eyed us.

"Oh yeah, who's that?" I asked

"You of course" she admired at me.

"Your friend?" I asked, I haven't had a friend since the death of my parents and since I left Tony. It felt good again.

"Yeah, hey how about you come with me, Tony, and Rhodey afterschool, you can get to meet them." She said smiling waiting for my yes.

"Oh, um I'm sorry Pepper but I can't afterschool, I have stuff to do" I said while I looked at her pouting "But maybe next time"

"How about you hang out with us at lunch, you can get to meet them there" she smiled

"Sounds like a plan "I said

She grabbed my schedule, "You have every class with me except 2nd, 5th, and 8th. Wow you have a lot of AP classes, trigonometry and lab; those are really hard classes, for an 11th grader. I don't think even Tony can handle them." She said mesmerized.

"Even the boy genius can't, I think I'll handle it" I said smirking, she snickered.

The whole period we talked, I started to know that she and I will get along very well. The bell rang and I started to leave out the door, she called after me and I chuckled. The rest of the day I had classes with her and Rhodey, they were okay. I so far liked some of them; I got to talk to Pepper and Rhodey more and also paid attention, even though I knew the stuff already. 5th period came and I had AP trig, I walked in; I introduced myself and sat on my desk. To my surprise I sat next to my long lost best friend, I could tell it would be interesting. I slump my head on my desk.

"Hey, I know it's a bad class. But don't kill yourself" it was Tony; I looked up to him smiling at me.

"Oh, no I like trig, I just have a headache that's all" I lied.

He smiled, "I'm Tony Stark, we haven't entirely met" he said taking out his hand. I shook it; I felt the feeling I've missed ever since my suppose disappearance. He looked at me feeling the same thing, I let go and placed them on the desk. Tony looked at his hand and back to me.

The class started and she started the lesson; the teacher picked on me and I gave her a longer answer than expected. She looked surprised, I wasn't, and once again he glanced at me.

"So, you're trying to impress me" he asked flashing his cocky grin.

"I don't know about that, I'm just saying what I know" I smirked. "I bet you didn't even know that"

"Is that a challenge?" he crossed his arms.

"I don't know; what do you think?" I also crossed my arms.

"Well how about we settle this, afterschool" he said leaning near to look in my eyes. I looked up at him, Tony got lost in trance, he'd seen those eyes before, there were so beautiful; the mix of piercing blue and green. He was lost in thought, everything was foggy to him.

"Tony, Tony?" I asked waving my hand in his face; he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, your eyes there so" he stopped too embarrassed, I saw him turn to the shade of red.

"What about my eyes?"

He blushed "It's just your eyes, there incredible." He blush sounding like a crazed hormone teenager. "Have we ever met before?" He asked looking deeper in her eyes

I panicked, _could he know who I am?_ I prayed for him not to know

"I don't think so if we did I would've remembered" I chuckled nervously.

"Oh, it's just those eyes they seem familiar for some reason; their memorizing" he said

"Oh, well thanks. Yours are pretty nice too I dig guys with blue eyes" I said smiling.

"Really, I dig girls with bluish greenish eyes too" he said flirtatiously.

I rolled my eyes at him, focusing on the teacher again, before we got in trouble; which I really didn't want.

He chuckled "So about afterschool?"

"I'd love to Tony, but I have to go home and do some stuff afterschool. Your friend Pepper already asked me to hang out with you guys at lunch though." I looked at the teacher and wrote down to notes she was explaining, which I didn't know why.

"Oh, sounds great." He fake smiles, "how about tomorrow or we can go to your place?" he wrote down the notes. Again, why?

"Um, tomorrow is fine" I said nervously

"Okay, I'll wait for you afterschool so we can walk together, I-I mean we'll all walk together." He finished the notes and grabbed my arm. I looked at him curious; he took out his pen and began to write on my arm.

"Here, it's my phone number. If, you need anything you can call me or if you just want to talk" he smiled looking in my eyes, I felt the spark on my hand again and I guarantee he felt it too.

"I will, that's very sweet thanks." I looked down at the number and smiled. Class was over; it was time for lunch. I looked for Pepper, not wanting to eat lunch right now.

"Hey!" Pepper yelled behind me, I jumped a good inch of the ground. She chuckled and apologizes for scaring me. She led me to the roof; it was so cool, you could see the tall buildings of the city.

"We come here all the time at lunch." She sat dangling her feet off the metal table signaling me to sit next to her.

"This is so nice, you guys have a great view" I said looking around.

"So you met the guys already?" she asked smirking

"Yeah I met Rhodey in the morning and Tony in my last period." I sighed

"So, how do you like the Tomorrow Academy?"

"It's nice; I haven't been to school in a long time"

"What do you mean" she eyed me.

"I was home schooled, remember" I said to her.

"Oh, Tony was too, sort of. His Dad would keep him close and teach him new stuff" she drank her juice.

"How long have you known Tony?" I asked curious. I looked at her as she began.

"Well I met him here in this very spot. My dad's an FBI agent, so I would look at his files once in awhile, his dad is the founder and C.E.O of Stark industries. He does everything with him well used too. His mom died when he was 5, and ever since that day he kept him close. Sadly he and Tony were in a plane crash a few months ago, Tony was the only one who survived."

"How did he survive?" I didn't know how he did.

"Uh, the doctors saved his life; he didn't get as much of the impact as Howard did"

I knew she was lying, I was the one that found him anyway; but I knew she was hiding the Iron Man secret from me. I didn't want to mention it because it wouldn't be fair

I looked up. "Is that his company?" I asked pointing at a very tall building.

"No that's the Adams Tower" I felt dumb I could I not know my own Tower.

"Who's that?" I asked, wanting to see if she knows.

"That's Edward Adams company, he's a genius billionaire too, I think better the Tony's but don't tell him I said that" I laughed and she continued " He was an straight A student all his life and he studied in M.I.T, he's the in the presidency of NASA and he works there. He met his wife there too, he soon decided to settle down and have a kid; they had a beautiful baby girl. They named her Desiree Adams" I smiled at the things she said, she actually knew who I was, well the real me.

"And I also found out that she was best friends with Tony Stark; both Howard and Edward were like brothers. Four years ago they all died in a plane crash, Tony told us he was crying his guts out, and he couldn't believe that his best friend had left him. I wanted to meet her so bad when I was young but now I can't." I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure if you did you two would've been best friends" I smiled

"Yeah probably we would" she smiled

"Has Tony ever like mentioned m-her? To you" I asked more attempt now.

"Yeah a week ago on his birthday, he told us he used to celebrate every birthday with her, because they were only two days apart. He said he missed everything about her, mostly her eyes and smile. I guess upset because he ran off to his la- his room to think." I noticed her correction, but I let it go, wanting to know more.

"He also said he had a major crush on her" this got me taken aback; I almost choked on my own saliva. _He _had a crush on _her- _I mean me? I wanted to go back in time and see if it was true.

"He said that he loved her, I have never seen Tony like this personally and it made me smile; he actually had a wonderful life before he lost all his loved ones, literally." She said I wanted to hug Tony right now.

"Wow, I think she loved him too I mean come on they were best friends something was bound to happen with their relationship" she said smirking

"I guess she would, or is still" I smiled.

"Yeah I guess; he doesn't like talking about it though it makes him depressed. So I don't bring it up no more" She looked at me and smiled, I smiled too." You know you're really cool and I think we might even be like best friends. I've been hanging out with these bozos all this time; I think I should have my girl best friend, right?" She smiled at me.

"I'd love to, and I haven't had any real friendship in a long time so it's nice to have a friend like you." her hug took me by surprise; I looked stunned but soon hugged back. In that instant the guys walked in and they were laughing about something, I let go of Pepper and we both looked at the boys.

"Yeah, you should have seen his face when you blasted him he-"Rhodey stopped as he saw me sitting with Pepper.

"Oh, hi Mia" he cleared his throat.

"Hi Rhodey" I got up along with Pepper, I made contact with Tony.

"Guys, you've met Emiliah or Mia for short" Pepper smiled "Or as my new best friend" she put her arm around me.

"Hey Guys "I said looking at them.

"Hey Mia" Tony flashed his smile at me.

We moved to the tall metal bench observing the view. Everyone did their own thing, Pepper read her book, Rhodey did his homework and I sat their minding my business and looking at the view and not looking at each other, or so I thought because I wasn't looking. "So, how do you like the school?" Rhodey said with his mouth filled with his sandwich.

I laughed "It's pretty cool, I've met really awesome people" I said looking at my phone.

"By awesome people you mean us, right?" Tony said next to me. I nodded

"So Tony, we finally found a smarter person that you and it's surprisingly a girl" Rhodey looked at me.

"What about 'it's surprisingly a girl'?" I eyed him "It's okay, I'm way smarter than you anyways" I said smirking and folding my arms at Rhodey.

Pepper spitted out her juice and laughed hysterically along with Tony.

"She totally burned you Rhodes?" Tony laughed.

"Shut up she's probably smarter than you ever were" Rhodey smirked.

"I am" I said folding my arms and smirking.

"We'll see tomorrow" Tony smirked at me.

"A challenge, really? I can't wait until I see that" Pepper chuckled. "Her father works at M.I.T, the presidency of NASA, _and_ an entrepreneur. She is totally going to win."

"Not to mention her mom is an Aerospace engineer, too" Rhodey said working on his homework.

"And, my dad was genius billionaire, the founder of Stark Industries, he also worked with NASA, and a weapons inventor" Tony raised his hands as though he won.

"That doesn't top her" Rhodey said.

"Hey what side are you on anyways, so called Best Friend" Tony yelled at him

"The side of logic" He stuck out his tongue.

Tony sighed "Don't worry Tony I'll try not to humiliate you too much" I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You are so going down tomorrow" He flashed his cocky grin.


	7. Chapter 6, Knowing You

5. Knowing you

The rest of the day I met my awesome teachers and met some pretty cool people. Like this guy named Happy, he's a basketball player and really, really tall. I met him in my theater class for 6th, I wasn't a big fan of it but if it's a class I had to do well in order for a good grade. This time I only had Pepper in my class, I tried not to ignore her but I realized she was too sensitive to be ignored. 7th period I had physical education or so they called P.E, my teacher was a real bastard to the new kids I wanted to tackle him. He made me go against a real buff guy challenging me to do more pushups than him; I positioned myself down in the position and started at the whistle.

We passed 20 pushups to 30, 40, 50, and 60. He started to slow down but I hadn't barely broken a sweat, thanks to me powers anyway; the teacher didn't see that coming as the new _girl_ was beating his top athlete. Well I sure proved him wrong when I totally won over 100 pushups; I thanked my super strength for that. He made me run for being a smart ass; I should have made him run.

My last class I had was with Tony. It was my Technical Science class; I always loved science ever since I was a kid that was the 2nd subject I mastered with him. The first was math, to my surprise I hadn't miss anything and it was the same as I last stopped learning it. These are the times when I wished my dad was here to continue teaching them to me. I soon got bored at the teachers lesson it didn't really catch my attention, I felt sleepy almost. I glanced at my phone to see if there was nothing interesting in the lab or in the city, to my disappointment nothing was going on. I was going to die of boredom if I didn't get out.

"Does your head still hurt?" Tony asked eyeing me so the teacher won't catch him.

"I wish, it would be a better instead of being here listening to things I already know"

"Yeah this class can get boring at some point"

"You say so yourself, I barely got here and I seem like I actually might die of boredom"

I heard him chuckle "So what's this thing you're going to do afterschool" he changed the subject.

"Why the sudden interest" I asked profoundly, I didn't mean to sound mean but I was surprised to his interest.

"I just wanted to know".

"It's a project I'm working on" I said resting my head on my hands wishing he'd stop asking; but he didn't.

"What kind of project" he lifted his eyebrow.

"Uh I'm uh reverse engineering a device my dad left" I said thanking my brain for an idea.

"Oh cool, you know what it does yet?" _Why doesn't he stop asking?_

"That's what I'm trying to figure out"

"Oh, why don't I help you? We can figure it out together, you know two heads are better than one" he grinned.

I sighed, "No offense Tony I'd love your help and all but I really want to figure this out on my own. I want to impress my dad" I said with regret, I hated to lie at him, especially him.

"It's fine, it was just an option." he looked at me, I felt bad bringing him down like that. "And if it makes you feel any better, you already impressed me."

I blushed a bit, curse you Tony. "Thanks Tony it does help me out a bit" I dared myself and as kissed his cheek. He cleared his throat while he rubbed the back of his neck blushing, I turned forward laughing.

The class finally ended and I gathered my things, I walked out of the school with Pepper and Rhodey already waiting for us. "You sure you can't come?" Pepper asked with a small pout. I looked at her holding her shoulders "I'll go tomorrow, I'd promise I'd kick Tony's butt tomorrow remember" I laughed.

She smiled and hugs me by surprise again, I hugged her back.

I let go and backed away looking at the guys "So I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Rhodey waited with open arms, I stared at him with my eyes brows struck together, confused.

"Ahem" he said waiting, I realized what he wanted. I got near and hugged him. "See you later Mia" he said starting to walk with Pepper.

Tony looked at me with a small smile "So you'll call me right?" he asked sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes "Maybe, if I have time" I grinned looking down at my feet.

"No, cause you promise and you're not the one to break promises"

"How do you know?" I crossed my arms.

"Because you said it yourself"

"Okay point taken" I smiled wide, I saw him stare at me. I playfully pushed him out of the way.

He laughed "Hey wait, you forgot something" I looked back.

"What?" I said laughing. At that point he hugged me tight around my waist. I was shocked and it made my heart sprung, I did what my brain told me to do and hugged him back resting my head on his shoulders. I smelled his neck and absorbed the scent he had, bleach detergent, and cologne; _huh_ very different from the last time I hugged him which was years ago. How I missed his hugs and smell, it felt like we never left.

I let go and blushed mad "You sure you don't want me to walk you?" he asked contingently, "No I'll be fine Tony." I poked his stomach.

He smiled wide, "Okay, don't get yourself into trouble now" he smirked watching me go.

"Don't worry about me so much" I waved walking away.

He stared; he knew where that came from. 'Oh course, she's the girl I saved from the bastards that tried to touch her' he worried now. He just thought of something happening to her, he shuddered at the thought. He still knew she was tough enough to be alone. Or maybe not, he bit his lower lip.

"Tony!" he heard behind him, Rhodey and Pepper waited for him on the other side of the street. He sighed and folded suit. "Hey, sorry I was just saying bye to Mia" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure" Rhodey smirked. The rest of the way home they talked about Iron Man and the upgrades. They headed in the lab and dropped their backpacks. They worked on their homework's and helped each other on some problems, even though he helped the most. Tony glanced at his phone every ten minutes, watching as the time went by.

"You're waiting for your girlfriend to call?" Rhodey asked him stuffing away his homework.

"She's not my girlfriend," he defended.

"I can tell the way you look at her" Pepper smirked "I can tell you have something for her"

"I barely met her" Tony opened his phone.

"And yet you have something for her" Rhodey argued "Come on were your friends, you'll never have nothing to hide"

Tony sighed in defeat "She just reminds me of Dess" he looked at Rhodey "Her smile, her eyes, she's so . . . amazing"

Pepper smiled "I can tell she has something for you too"

"What do you mean?" Tony said confused.

"She smiles at your name and looks at you with that shine in her eyes, I've seen and felt it. If you guys do get together that would be so cute, it'll be like you guys were meant to be together."

Tony signed happily; he couldn't wait till she calls.

I got home walking off of cloud 9. "Good afternoon Miss Adams, how was your first day of school?" Call asked switching on the house. I kissed Dawn and dropped my backpack on the floor.

"It was the best! I saw Tony and we talked and laughed and he hugged me" I said squealing with excitement "I hugged him, it felt good it felt really and I felt the spark" I ranted, crap I never ranted.

"It was amazing, and he gave me his number" I showed Calvin my arm.

"That is very exciting Miss Adams I'm glad you had fun"

"I had more fun than I had in years" I jumped on couch in the living room "I feel like a part of my life and heart is fixed again"

"Will you call him?"

"Not now until I finish my homework and you can dial" I said running to my lab downstairs

"I'm glad your back to your own self again Miss Adams" Calvin hovered the holograms away from my round desk.

It was seven fifty-two when I finished my homework, I was busy working on my dad's inventions and I got carried away. I looked at my arm and wondered if I should still call; my phone alerted me by a message.

"Miss, Pepper Potts has sent you a message" Cal informed

"Thanks Cal, what does it say?"

'_Hey Best Friend it's me Pepper, I just left Rhodey's house and someone was desperately waiting for your call. I don't think he'll sleep if you don't call. Sleep well, I'll text you in the morning' _Cal read.

"Reply, _Thanks best friend, I'll call him right now. I'll see you tomorrow" _Cal sent

"Miss, should I dial Mr. Stark?"

I thought "Sure Cal, go ahead"

My lab rang, I installed it for hands free, and it's probably the best invention I came up with so far. The speaker phone rang once and it was immediately by the famous Tony Stark.

"Hello?" I heard over the line.

"Hey Tony" I said nervously.

"Hey Mia, I thought you weren't going to call"

"Sorry, I was busy and I got carried away. I'm sorry I took long" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"It's fine as long as you called I'm happy" he said, I noticed he was smiling.

"Where are you now?" I asked, I didn't know how to start a conversation. I was in my car I was working on I wasn't totally finished but it was a start and comfortable at the moment.

"I'm in my room lying down. I was bored until you called"

"Oh I'm glad I take you out of your boring state" I smirked to myself.

"I know I was about to fall asleep" he said

"It's good you didn't"

I heard him chuckle on the other end "So tell me who you are Miss Emiliah Renaldie"

I laughed "Well you know my name, what else do you need to know?" I asked sheepishly.

"Tell me who you really are" I was speechless, I didn't want to lie and I didn't want him to find out either, at least not yet. I was stuck towards the wall and swords.

"Well, what do you want to know" I asked biting my lip.

"Everything"

I signed "Okay, you know who my parents are. So I don't know what else to say"

"When where you born" I took a while to think

"July 1st 3057" I said

"So your four days older than me" he chuckled

"Really, that's really cool" I smiled devilishly at my plan I always wanted to be older

"But I'm taller so ha" he laughed

"So, doesn't change anything, so you have to show me respect" I smirked

"I'll always respect you"

I rolled my eyes to his grin on the other line

"So tell me more tell me your story from the beginning"

"The beginning, are you sure?"

"Yes, when you first came to this earth"

"Okay, I was born from two different people, my father Vincent and Natasha Renaldie" I used their last names, he never knew their whole name; not even mine. "They met at a ball one of my brothers had. They immediately fell in love at first sight; they dated for 2 years until my father finally popped the question. I was born 2 years later on July 1st 3057, I was a smart kid when I was young, and at least that's what my parents thought." I heard him chuckle in the other end, I continued. "At age 5 I won my first spelling bee, at 7 I fixed my first engine. From there on I skipped two grades and immediately went from 5th to 8th ; at 8th grade I got in my first fight because a boy was about to beat up my best friend" In this case it was Tony, I saved him from a boy who wanted to beat him up because he was smarter than him. I didn't hear Tony say or do anything.

"From their my dad wanted to home school me, that's when he taught me his ways and taught me his genius mind, at that point I built my very first invention. It was world detective computer; I made it into an army base computer that will alert or predicts the enemy's next attacks. I got a scholarship to M.I.T" "From there my parents were starting to travel a lot because they worked with NASA. I never had a true friendship, I got tired of always traveling and I decided to stay in my home town. I was here for a few months until I signed up at the Tomorrow academy; and here we are."

I didn't hear anything on the other line I looked at the screen and it still said I was online. But I heard he flawless voice.

"Wow, that's impressive. You have an interesting life; you have a _scholarship_ to M.I.T?" He asked with stunned.

"Yeah, I wasn't impressed at the time because I was young but know it's a big deal. I wished my dad come see how I'm doing" I signed, "So it's your turn since I poured out to you. Tell me about your life"

He laughed and began his story. "I come from two people that were just young love. My uncle introduced to my mom to my dad at one of his conventions he was having, my dad was a player at the time but my mom soon tainted that from his life. They got married at 19 and had me that same year; July 5th 3057; from there my dad was always around me teaching me new things, even my mom. I was their genius with the genes of his father; when I was 5 I lost my mom in a car accident. Ever since that day my dad kept me close, I was devastated I never said bye she never told me how much she loved me" I cut him off.

"I'm sure she loved you very much, you were her son how could she not" I told him, I noticed he was smiling on the other line.

"From there on my auntie Esme would take care of me" my Momma I thought "along with my uncle and best friend, she was only two days younger than me and I would always tease her by that" he laughed "When I was seven I built _my_ own engine, my dad was so proud of me I could see it in his eyes. He said he will always be. I was home-schooled too along with my best friend Dess, I remember every time when our birthdays would come up her parents and my dad would celebrate them together."

"She would tell me she's been glad to have someone like me in her life. That's when I started feeling something on her." He signed. "She was my partner in crime, my left hand, and my sister that I'll always defend. One day she was heartbroken when her boyfriend broke up with her cause a better offer came along. I beat the crap out of him." I remembered that day "She would defend me too, in grade school a kid wanted to fight me because I was smarter than him, she jumped in and socked him for touching me" he laughed "She was the best she would always defend me, I soon realized, she's was my everything, I would be lost without her. Her looks her charming smile and her beautiful eyes. I would always get lost in those." I let out a tear; I never knew he knew so much about me.

"I never had the guts to tell her though, I was afraid to ruin our friendship; she was too great to lose. From there I never thought it would get any worst; I had an awesome family, supporting me in everything and having them by my side in everything" he paused "A week before we would turn 14 . . . they died in a plane crash heading home. When I found out I wanted to have a heart attack at the time. Nothing would have depressed me more; I lost my beautiful mother, my family, and now the love of my life" he paused again. "I never said bye, or tell her how much I loved her; nothing was the same,"

"I would never love someone like I did with her or even have a friendship the way I had with her. Now I can only talk to her in my prayers; I wonder if she ever heard what I said." She did "my dad was wrecked too, his wife and brother of blood died, along with his sister in law and favorite niece. He told me that one day we'll see them again and that we'll be a family again." It broke my heart "2 months I met Rhodey from my dad's lawyer. He turned out like a brother to me; he was awesome to be around. Even when my dad was at work, we would hang out and I would brag about taking my dad place when I turn 18. I felt, whole. My life hit a turn for the worst when I got in a plane crash with my dad . . . I was the only one to survive." He paused once more" he died instantly, I wanted to die. I was alone with no family and no parents. I was never the same' I went back to school; I had to be _in _school in order to take over my dad's company when I turned 18. I lived with Rhodey mom and I never got to close; I was afraid to lose them."

"But now I'm not. God gave me another family to depend on and she helped me through it all along with Rhodey. I met Pepper at the Tomorrow Academy and just became instant friends; I never worried about my past no more. I missed my family and everything but the more I thought of them the more it made me realize they're in a better place. Even Dess." He finished.

"Wow I'm sorry Tony I didn't-"

"Don't mention it that's my story and I wanted to share it with you, not for you to be sad about."

I chuckled "What was your best friend's name?" I asked spontaneously

"Desiree Adams." He said "You know you remind me of her in a lot of ways."

"What do you mean" I asked panicked.

"Her looks, her brain, her charming smile, and those beautiful eyes." He laughed "I sometimes think she sent you to me, so I can start loving someone."

I blushed "I don't know about that, maybe it's just a coincidence"

"I guess, but if she did, she did an awesome job. It's totally working, your personality is just like her's" my eyes widen, I guess he wasn't as dumb as I thought.

"Is that good or bad?" I bit my lip.

"It's great" he laughed

"Tony, how did you survive the crash?" I asked

He took a minute to think."To tell you the truth, I wore a protected metal I invented, I wanted to show my dad in the plane but before I could the plane crashed." He said

"Did it just fall or someone shot it down?" I asked alerted.

"I have no idea, I never thought about it. Why?"

"I just wanted to know because you said that your uncle's plane crashed heading home too"

"Yeah you're right. But I don't know I was too depressed to even find out" he said

I was in thought now. I remembered seeing a flying figure when our plane fell. I'm going to have to figure who it was.

"Oh, okay"I said having no topics to talk about any more.

"So do you have any crushes from back then?" he changed the subject, it was random and out if the ordinary at the moment.

I thought for a second, "Umm no, no, not at the moment"

"Bummer" he said I noticed the disappointment in his voice

"I guess, how about you, I'm sure you have one"

"Um maybe, maybe not" he said again; it had me confused. Did he or did he night?

"Weird, I thought you did" I felt butterflies in my stomach for the first time in years, it felt good to have Tony back, to have him as my best friend again but there was still that guilt feeling I had in my gut about not telling him.

"I may but if I'd tell her, I wouldn't know how she would react.

Tony wasn't the one to be shy; I don't know how he felt with girls he liked but he never felt that way with me.

"You should tell her; she might surprise you"

"I'll give it a try" he chuckled; it really shocked me that he felt shy with a girl, maybe I could tease him once in a while to get the feat out of him.

"Okay, I'm sure Pepper would love to go out with you" I smiled, I knew she wasn't the one; I mean it could be Pepper was like a sister to him and a sister to Rhodey, they were really close but not close enough to like each other. I could be wrong.

He didn't speak, he sarcastically laughed, "what? You think it's Pepper? Pepper is like my sister, she would be grossed out if she heard"

I continued to laugh "Well, there no one else I can think of, unless you have something with Rhodey. I would totally understand" I laughed again. I played with a pencil I left on me desk; I also kept listening to Tony's sweet and deep voice.

"Your unbelievable Mia" he chuckled "but I'll tell you the real reason"

"Okay" he paused for a moment; I really didn't want to know who he liked, the fact that I wasn't there enough he already had a crush. Great.

"Mia, how about we hang out on Saturday, there's this new restaurant opening up town I was thinking if you wanted to come . . . with me"

I didn't expect for him to ask me that, I was speechless, blown out of my mind, as shocked as I was I didn't know how to answer, I felt good and bad at the same time. Should I?

"Tony . . ." I was stunned I couldn't think straight. "I'd love to" I finally said.

"Alright, how's Saturday at seven?"

"Sounds like a blast" I laughed, I looked at the time.

"Calvin transfer call to phone" I said I put the phone to my ear and headed upstairs with Dawn behind me.

"Tony" I spoke.

"Yeah?" I looked at the clock, it was already midnight; the conversation had gone off for 3 hours, I didn't think time would pass by that fast.

"It's midnight" I said laughing.

He made a chuckle "Wow, looks like time flew by"

"I guess so" I chuckled "I'll see you tomorrow"

"I look forward to it" he smiled

"Goodnight Tony, can't wait to kick your butt tomorrow"

He laughed "Me either, and our date" he added.

"Me either Tony, goodnight"

"Goodnight Mia" he ended, I ended the call and flung to my bed, I signed dreamy.

"I'm dating Tony!" I yelled, Dawn licked my face and cuddled closer. "I have my Tony back," I said smiling "Now I just need to tell him" I signed happily "Mom and Dad, I'm getting my life back" I kissed my necklace and got ready for bed.

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the really long wait. I'll be updating "Its Not Worth it" soon, just been really with school and stuff but i promise It'll be up soon. Thank you everyone, Review would mean so much, Thanks. Oh and please give me your options on this and other stories, ideas too.**

**Leave and Beautiful comment below.**

**-ebb's-imagination.**


End file.
